


To Get a Taste (of Forbidden Fruit)

by TauntingTyrant



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, future sexual situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/pseuds/TauntingTyrant
Summary: An old foe is kicking up quite a stir in hell, Goku is sent down to put an end to it with interesting results. There's going to be more than the test of his physical strength on the line, something he'll find out in ways he hadn't wished for.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for abusive relationships and non-consensual situations, in addition to abusive power play tactics on Turles' side. This isn't meant to be romanticized, but it is meant to give the plot the drama it needs to make this interesting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

His life was as peaceful as it could get, training to surpass the limits he’d set for himself in life. So far as his current situation went? Goku was pretty darn happy. Sure, he missed his wife and son, and he wished more than anything he could see them again; But he’d died for the reason of protecting them. There was nothing left to be done, he’d already been wished back before, and that never seemed to fix the inevitable rise of a greater danger, So long as Goku was alive, there was nothing to say that another being couldn’t come along and try to take everything that was dear to him for the sake of competition. Maybe there would be peace with his permanent tenure in Otherworld.

 

With his legs hooked onto the bar, Goku continued to perform his daily sit-ups, now used to the weights attached to his arms and legs. It sure was strange, the fact that gravity existed, but there technically wasn’t any blood to rush to different parts of his body as he hung upside down. Now that he’d thought about it, how did the process even work? Maintaining a body in the afterlife. Were all their bodies just in closets, waiting for their souls to pass into them if given the chance?   
  
“Gross!” He mused aloud to himself, hanging from the bar for but a moment. The image was just plain unnerving! Hollowed out bodies with no eyeballs?! Talk about scary…  


“Goku!” The raspy voice of the Grand Kai snapped him out of his little internal dialogue, causing him to fall from the rail and face first into the training grounds with a loud ‘yowch!’. Quickly recoiling from the gravity failure, the Saiyan dusted himself off, greeting the Kai with enough respect to maintain his good graces.

“What’s up, Grand Kai?” Scratching the back of his head, Goku awaited an answer. By the looks of it, it seemed pretty urgent. He hoped that nothing drastic happened, at least… Nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a short fight.

“One of yer old foes is back at it again in Hell. Tullece or Turles is his name or somethin’? He managed to escape the jail cell and is out causin’ a ruckus. Pikkon’s on a run for me, so I need you to go down and deal with it. Sound cool?” And with that came the enthusiasm for battle Goku was known for; Shedding his weights, Goku gave a firm nod.

“I’m on it!” It would be an easy task, all he had to do was search for the flare of ki in Hell and follow that. Lifting his fingers to his forehead, the Saiyan searched out the dark land below for any signal he could latch onto. That would lead him to the prize and get him back sooner to train some more. It was just what he needed to keep busy. There were only so many tournaments he could participate in before he found himself at a lack of enthusiasm for the new status quo.

 

_ ‘I’ve got you!’ _ And like that, Goku was gone. 


	2. Je veux ton amour (and I want your revenge)

Grounding himself in his new atmosphere, Goku took a good look at where he was at. 

“Yep, this is hell alright…” Only, uglier than usual. Even hell has it’s own aesthetic, colorful and chaotic in design, save for the bleak prisons where life’s worst now resided in penance. At least, that’s what it was before Turles waltzed out of his cell. If he was capable of such a feat, there was no telling what his more formidable foes could do. Not that Turles hadn’t given him a run for his money, but he’d almost forgotten the lost Saiyan to the passage of time. It had been so long ago, and he’d been so young.

Taking to the air, he flew around for a bit. Cautious as ever, Goku surveyed the area. Other than the damage, there wasn’t much else to go by. There weren’t any prison riots or actively burning environments for him to flock toward. It was barren and silent as he remembered hell to have been the last time he’d come down from the Otherworld. The sharp spike of ki had all but faded, lingering in the air like an unfollowable trail. It was everywhere, masking his real target. Turles was smart, he had to give him that.

Uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach, his ears tuning into the silence for any indication that the Saiyan pirate was in the area. Apparently by the lack of an ambush, he was working alone this time. It left Goku unsure of whether or not that was for better or worse in his situation. Time and time again, it was proven that one person could do so much. 

“Looking for me?” His head snapped to the source of the sound, finding just who he’d been looking for, milling about around one of the many dead trees in the abandoned hellscape.

 

Fitting.

“Turles.” Goku says, voice tightening with discomfort. Just how long had he been there? Was he being followed this entire time? 

“That’s my name, and I see you’re on a higher power’s reins. After all, they sent you down here to deal with me, didn’t they?” With a smirk, Turles began forward. The younger Saiyan immediately shifted into a defensive stance.

“You’re making this harder than it has to be.” The words brimmed with a certain confidence which came with years of experience. Goku had known without a doubt that he surpassed Turles a very long time ago. This would be a quick fight, given that he didn’t pull his punches. 

“Oh, am I? Kakarot, I see you haven’t changed. Last time was your lucky shot, but this time... You’ll find that it’ll be a bit harder to take me down.” A challenge. That was all the earth raised Saiyan had gotten from that statement. Turles was encouraging him to attack, and he’d be a fool not to take him up on it.

After all, he’d been needing some practice lately.

With that, he ascended to Super Saiyan. The quickest end to this chaos would be the best end possible. Even if he wanted to explore the power of his opponent. King Kai would be expecting him back soon anyway. Dashing forward, Goku raised his leg, delivering a kick aimed at Turles’ midsection, arms raised for a meteor smash combination. 

Just as the strike made contact, he felt the older Saiyan grab his leg, maneuvering into a position to slam him into the ground; His own momentum used against him. 

‘Gah! That was a careless mistake!’ Twisting in Turles’ grasp, Goku broke free, flipping backwards and onto his feet.

The Saiyan in question had gathered himself, lips curled viciously in the crude makings of a smile.  
“Well, I’m waiting. Is it my turn, now?” At those words, Goku launched himself forward once more, hands poised for a Kamehameha as he began to distribute his ki for an instant transmission. 

‘End it quickly, come on! What are you waiting for?!’ He tells himself, eyes set on the dark skinned Saiyan before him. He hadn’t moved an inch, only shifting into his own stance.  
Finally, he was ready to take things a bit more seriously!

“Ka...Me…” Light began to form at his fingertips, the heat of ki harnessed in careful hands. “Ha...Me…” Closer, he was getting closer, and this time; One shot would be it. One shot would end it.

His form dissipated once he reached the set distance, his being beginning to form behind Turles, milliseconds before the last phrase.

 

“HA!” A deafening roar sounded, the release of ki intense as it propelled itself from his fingertips. A brilliant blue light enveloped the environment before him, followed by a flash of blinding white as the Kamehameha reached its climax, tearing into the plains of hell itself.

When the dust settled, Goku surveyed the damage expectantly to find the unconscious body of Turles. 

Before he came to his own startling realization, he felt searing agony as something closed around his neck and arms, trapping the movement of his upper body. He felt himself descend, the pale blond of his hair turning black once again as his ki took a harsh dive. The arms that wrapped themselves around him kept his knees from collapsing beneath him, while the voice in his ear chuckled before his eyes rolled back into his head and hellscape before him went black.


	3. Can't read my (Poker Face)

“Gnnhh…”

His eyes crack open, the ache of his muscles causing him to stir in his state of unconsciousness. Shifting, Goku failed to take in his surroundings just yet, the haze of lost ki slowing down what was left of his motor functions.

Jolting violently, the younger man attempted to sit up and get to the bottom of what the heck had just happened to him.

The violent spark of the ki-rings binding his hands, followed by the loss of energy causing him to fall over from exhaustion warned him otherwise.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Sitting in the chair adjacent to Goku’s prone form was Turles, as amused as ever. Taking a bite out of the fruit in his hand, he crossed one leg over the other, expectant.

 

“Yeah, why not?” The younger Saiyan retorts, head lifted defiantly in response to the former space pirate’s crude statement. Part of him wanted to know, but the more childish part of him wanted to just ask for the sake of pushing the other man’s buttons.

 

“As you can see, those ki limiters are doing us both a favor. They isolate your ki signature and then dissipate the excess ki in accordance with your body’s base state at equilibrium. In short, they keep me comfortable in your company and you safe from yourself, Kakarot.” The darker of the two chuckled, eyes glinting with malicious intent.

 

“That’s… Not my name.”

 

“Birth names are there for a reason.The name given to you on Planet Vegeta should be the one you embrace.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything! I was raised as Goku on planet Earth and that’s who I’ve been for my entire life. Neither you or any other Saiyan can change that!” Gritting his teeth, he began to struggle harder, attempting to separate the rings linking his arms together tightly. The only result of this struggle was the drop in energy and his eventual conceit with the ki rings.

 

“Hmph, are you finished?”

 

“Not on your life!” To prove that statement, he struggled once again, letting out a weak grunt as he felt the burn of his ki being ripped from him. He wasn’t even using his ki and he was still tired!

 

“Considering we’re dead… I would say the sentiment is a moot point.” Tossing the core of his fruit aside, Turles leaned forward. “Even on physical strength alone you’re using the tiniest bit of ki. Your ki is your life energy harnessed. Shouldn’t you know better?”

 

Angrily thrashing forward, the lighter of the two kicked out, attempting to throw Turles off balance by kicking out the leg of his chair and sending him sprawling.

In an instant, Goku climbs to his feet shakily, Turles having propelled himself back in the nick of time.

 

“Shouldn’t **you** know better than to cause trouble in hell?!” Panting heavily, Goku felt his legs begin to shake, his voice carefully controlled to not convey the weakness he felt. He was in a very vulnerable position; Something he started to understand with each passing moment.

 

“Well, since we’re on the subject of that.” Turles smirks, pacing forward and into the personal space boundaries of Earth’s former hero, reveling in the sight of Kakarot’s legs buckling beneath him in a weak display of pride. So he was enough of a Saiyan to cling to dignity.

 

Interesting.

 

“I’d say you made this easier for me than it had to be. You came right when I called.” In the next moment, the weakened man fell forward upon his knees in front of the one who had captured him. Turles had purposely caused enough madness for the purpose of capturing him, and for what purpose?

 

“Why… Did you do this?”

 

“I have plans for you, Kakarot.” A rough hand made it’s way to Goku’s cheek in a mock display of affection. As if pacifying an innocent child.

 

“ _You just don’t understand yet._ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to catch onto the trend I've got going with these Chapter titles and you get a prize ;D


	4. Promise I'll Be Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead for Non-consensual sex and general abuse tactics!

 

“I don’t understand  **what** ?” Now Goku was confused. What exactly did that spell out for his future? Was this just retribution for killing Turles years earlier? Well, obviously… There wouldn’t be any other motivation for a plan that went past challenging his old foe to a battle with the odds unfairly tipped in the Saiyan pirate’s favor.

 

“Those fools up above sent their strongest warrior down to deal with me, their last chance at containing any plans I may or may not have made for getting out of this wasteland. But little do they know? I don’t have any intention of leaving this place.” Gripping the young man’s chin harder, he bent over the man.

 

“I’ve got you right where I want you.” Figuratively and literally. The man who’d killed him and ruined his plans of world domination now laid at his feet; A helpless mess. Every struggle would just weaken him further, leaving Turles with much more room to work. His victory wasn’t quite sweet enough yet, for there was more in store for the acclaimed ‘Legendary Super Saiyan’. The whispers had gotten around hell with a sense of urgency. These whispers were words of astonishment, words of warning, a challenge.

 

Who could ever surpass a Super Saiyan? It was a legend that went unspoken in Saiyan culture. Everyone knew what the story entailed, but it was taboo to mention unless it were in the case of the royals. Anything else would result in a charge of high treason, and a punishment of death. King Vegeta tolerated no notion that anyone could ever surpass the might of the Royal lineage; Something that proved to be his downfall years later, when Frieza stabbed him in the back as he had done others. 

 

Turles, like many Saiyans had pride in his race. However, being limited to the rank of Low Class at the behest of King Vegeta himself grew tiresome, and soon he began to hate the royals in addition to the silent hatred of the Galactic Ruler who ‘benevolently’ looked down upon even the King himself. With a mind as superior as his own, he took control of his fate and defected from the planet, launching off into the cosmos with his own plans of conquest. The next galaxy suited him, unexplored territory to which even Frieza didn’t care to pillage for his own little collection. The Tree of Might proved to be his greatest companion, sucking the life from each planet to provide him the strength that the Saiyan Elite could only dream of! He had done the unspeakable, and came out on top.

 

Until one fateful trip to Earth, that is. 

 

That Earth raised weakling ruined everything by a sheer stroke of luck. Years of planning and pillaging planets for his own gain went to waste. Revenge was rampant in his mind for the many years he spent in hell as a disembodied thoughtform, damned to that prison for eternity. It took bargaining, planning, and violence to the highest degree to get him to where he was.

 

It all started at the rumor that Kakarot had finally been killed. 

 

While the patrons of hell rejoiced, he seethed with burning anger. If only  _ he  _ were the one to remove that insufferable little man from existence. Turles often thought of how slow he would make Kakarot’s death, how he would make him beg and scream for mercy until the final blow was struck. After all… The older Saiyan did have quite a few tricks in his arsenal. It came from years of destruction and thievery. 

 

Then the idea hit him. Having been in hell for what felt like an eternity, he absorbed any knowledge he came across for future reference. Turles observed the methods used to keep the more powerful villains confined for as long as need be. The Check-In station had an endless supply of energy for the restraints. When one supply burned out, it could simply be replaced while the original received its needed repairs. 

 

For years he plotted until he found an opening in the ‘efficient’ runnings of hell. In record time he escaped with the necessary supplies (his body included, as the privilege of keeping one’s body was reserved for only the most insidious of villains, those whose existence couldn’t be dissolved so easily in the transfer of one world to the next. How he’d done it was his secret to keep, mind you.) and carried out the next steps of his carefully crafted plan.

 

He would trap Kakarot, strip him down to his essentials, dismantle the proud Saiyan piece by piece until there were bitter fragments without much else substance. It was all part of his little game, his power play to make it known that no matter how much power the earthling boasted to have?   
  


He was the one at a disadvantage, not Turles.

 

Control was the prize, one that Kakarot wouldn’t be given the choice to fight for. 

 

“You and I are going to get acquainted with one another.” Confusion was evident in Goku’s face, eyes widened. What exactly did that entail? Why was Turles being so vague? Why wouldn’t he just come out and tell him what the point was?

 

“I don’t get it.” He growled in response, attempting to bite the hand on his face only to be met with a backhand to his cheek. Turles then seized him by the hair, a mad laugh escaping him. 

 

“Of course you don’t. Why don’t I spell it out for you, then? You’re mine, Kakarot. From here on out, the one place that will feel closest to home for you will be at my feet.” 

 

“You must be sick!” Spitting the blood that pooled in his mouth at Turles, he jerked forward, only to fall flat his face as the darker skinned male let go of his hair. He then proceeded to deliver a sharp kick to Goku’s side, flipping him over in the process. 

 

Leaning down, he lifted the young man’s bound arms above his head, planting himself atop Goku’s midsection to keep him from moving any further. 

 

“I thought you’d say that.” Violating Kakarot’s personal space even further, he lowered his head, their noses now pressed together. The once formidable hero was forced to look him in the eyes as he asserted himself.

 

“But just think of what I can offer you, Kakarot.” Goku felt the hot breath upon his cheeks and the weight of Turles’ own malevolent intent. He felt himself growing embarrassed and angry with his position. Years of training through life and death and yet here he was, trapped beneath someone he defeated a decade ago. His attitude got the best of him. 

 

“I’m not interested in anything you think you can offer me.” 

 

“Oh, but hear me out.” Unlatching one of his hands from his prey’s bound arms, he slid a hand under the top of the young man’s gi, fingers running across the expanse of his chest.    
  
“W… What are you doing?” Squirming beneath Turles, he let out a harsh breath. 

 

Without dignifying Kakarot with an answer, Turles ground his hips against the man’s own, feeling the earthling’s shudders against him, despite his prideful attempts to suppress them. 

 

“Come now, you know what this is. Don’t be dense.” The response is vicious, seduction in tandem with the aggression of a Saiyan known for his love of dominance. He embraced these characteristics with open arms, a passion for brutality in his movements and on his tongue with each sharp word. Sadism was his one true love, unrivaled by even the lust for battle that was instilled in all Saiyans from birth. 

 

Maybe he could find his own little heaven after all.

 

“No--! Get off me!” Goku could barely move. The more he focused on freeing himself, the weaker he got. If he didn’t switch tactics soon, he would pass out again from ki-exhaustion. Goku was angry, overwhelmed, and downright humiliated Turles continued to touch him like he was some… Play thing.

 

“I can get off  **_on_ ** you, Kakarot.” Comes the dominant purr, followed by the strained sounds of his prey’s distress.

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying--! And quit calling me Kakarot! My name is Son Goku.” The double entendre missed him entirely. In his life, one thing Goku often missed was the double meaning of words. Without meaning to, he always invited a new problem into his space. 

 

Next thing he knew, Turles was cupping his dick firmly, causing the younger Saiyan to arch off the floor, gasping.

 

“No, no, stop--!” Calloused fingertips rubbed him through his pants, sending a rush of heat through his entire body. The earthling flushed indignantly, turning his head away from the sight of his own violation. He struggled to keep his body from reacting, not understanding how he could betray himself like this. Goku knew for certain that he  _ didn’t  _ want this, he didn’t…   
  
He, he didn’t.   
  
_ ‘Why… Is this happening to me? What’s wrong with me?’  _

 

“Ah ah ah,” Gripping the younger Saiyan by the chin, Turles forcibly turned Goku’s face forward. He would bear witness to this display, whether he wanted to or not. He would only be allowed to close his eyes when he conceded to his own defeat; Verbal or not. 

 

“Eyes down here, pet.” The harsh grunt of protest followed, the seething hatred in Kakarot’s eyes enough to fuel his ministrations as he palmed the Saiyan’s cock once more. 

 

**_‘Yes, show me your hatred, Kakarot… Your eyes may speak to me, but it’s your body that does the talking.’_ **

 

“S-stop… I don’t like this.” But he did, his body did. He felt the strain of his erection against underwear, rubbing desperately against smooth fabric and the hand above for release. It was agony, but bliss. He felt trapped in more ways than one, his discomfort at an all time high but not enough to kill his arousal.

 

This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right. It wasn’t like with Chi-Chi, there she would guide him into it, where they would ease themselves into intimacy, where mutual comfort mattered. Where despite not knowing perfectly what to do or quite how to do it without fear of messing up, he felt safe.   
This wasn’t like that  **at all** . 

 

He wanted to escape, to get free and knock Turles back. Goku kept telling himself to fight harder, that if he thought of something he’d be free. He could subdue Turles and go back to Otherworld as if nothing happened, couldn’t he?   
But his body refused to comply, he could only writhe on the floor as the darker skinned Saiyan slid his hand into his pants, grabbing him bare.

 

“Nn--!” Biting his lip, Goku kicked out at Turles, only have the hand tighten around him, causing him to throw his head back, moaning loudly into the endless nothing of their setting. There would be no echo, no sound to follow, no one to look for him. 

 

He was on his own here.

 

“Do you feel what I can give you, Kakarot? There are so many things you don’t understand, so many feelings you haven’t truly embraced that are part of who you are. We’re Saiyans, we need to mate, only we can understand these violent urges, our base primal instincts.” Turles’ hand began to jerk him faster, wetness slicking the rough palm against sensitive skin. “This is what is natural to you, this is what you  _ need _ .”

 

No longer could Goku form coherent sentences, lost in the haze of rare pleasures. His thoughts came together and dispersed, a mad cacophony of protests and pleas, the whimpers rolling off his tongue rampantly. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, he could only  _ feel  _ the buildup of release. He couldn’t take it, something kept telling him that he needed it, his body wouldn’t let him resist. Hips jerking against the Turles’ hand, he let out a primal cry, vision briefly distorted with sparks out white, the rest of his body shutting down as he seized up, a wet warmth pooling in his lower body.

 

“I...I…” Goku’s vision began to swim violently, the exertion proving to be too much of a strain on him at that moment. He felt the abrupt loss of contact, following by the lighter feeling in his chest as Turles climbed off of him.

 

Weightlessness.

 

He was being picked up. Goku’s eyelids grew heavier with each blink, until soon;   
He drifted, the last words registered in his conscious mind being

  
_**“Don’t fret, I’m here.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, here's a bit of clarification: Turles most certainly did rape Goku through masturbation in this chapter. Even if Goku physically enjoys it and responds to the sexual contact, it's because Turles is using physical stimulation against him, it's part of the practice in twisting Goku's perceptions and breaking him down mentally. 
> 
> Goku doesn't understand the difference between emotional and sexual gratification so he is stuck thinking the problem is with his mind and that he did actually enjoy it because his body reciprocated. That is not true, nor is it the case here.
> 
> Again, non-con and abusive tactics are prominent throughout the story and not meant to be romanticized in any way. (But the drama and angst is here for your enjoyment and consumption)


End file.
